That's Show Biz
by icybluegoddessfarie
Summary: Pre-Movie. Roxanne accepts a business deal at work that will change her life forever. She had no idea that she'd regret signing up this much, though.
1. Chapter 1 Because My Boss's Boss Says So

Roxanne Ritchie had no idea how it had come to this. Was it because she had been kidnapped too many times? Did she not give the station _enough_ exclusive reports and breaking news before anyone else could in the city? Was all the bad karma she miraculously escaped in her life somehow compounding on her in this very moment? Were the fates toying with her?

When her thoughts became as dramatic as one of Megamind's 'glorious' monologues, Roxanne immediately stopped herself. She had to be professional; she was talking to her boss's boss, after all.

"So, Ms. Ritchie, have we come to an understanding?" asked Mr. Darius, wearing an expensive suit and a sleek pair of glasses on the end of his dignified nose.

"But sir, with all due respect," Roxanne said calmly, but not without an edge of exasperation, "Isn't this a little ridiculous? I mean, for a top news channel to report on such a matter-"

"Exactly, we are a top news channel, Ms. Ritchie," He cut her off, "and I want our ratings to continue to keep us where we are. Perhaps this stunt might even raise them. It is not every day that we get an opportunity as good as this one – and I'm not willing to pass it up." Mr. Darius stood from his high-backed tan leather office seat and walked around to oak desk to stand right beside her. She shifted in her seat to face him, still wary of what he was asking her.

"I'm sorry that you don't want to do this – no, let me finish," he held a hand up when she started to protest that _of course_ she wanted to do everything she could for the good of the station, "I understand that it's a lot to handle, more than any of us are really used to, but they wouldn't agree on anyone else. And yes, I did ask them when you first said you didn't like the idea, but they were adamant."

Roxanne sighed, and knew that there wasn't anything she could do about this. She loved her job too much to put it in jeopardy by saying no. She was surprised by how much the station director and owner cared about what she thought, though… He had only talked to her a few times in the five years she worked there.

"I'll do it," she said, resigned. She smiled a little at the look of relief that came to his face when she agreed.

"Thank you for this," He replied earnestly. "And besides, it's not so bad, it just means that the fans like you a lot more than you thought. It'll be good for your career too, should you ever want to go on to a more prestigious news station."

"Come on, I couldn't leave this station, I love the city too much," She smiled brighter this time, happy to realize that the man who owned the station was a lot more than just a figure head.

"Still, I'll owe you for this. Its unorthodox, and personally, I wouldn't want to do it either," He said conspiratorially.

Roxanne laughed as she stood up and shook his hand before leaving. It seems she had some serious preparing to do before going on air in two days.

And what, you might ask, was Roxanne Ritchie going to report on that was so important?

Nothing. She wasn't reporting, she was being interviewed.

On a little show called…

_Heart of Destiny_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the Station 8 studio, the head writer and head coordinator were arguing.

"Look, I can see why we made this deal for Ms. Ritchie, but this is just too much for us to handle," the coordinator, Tom Ferrien, said bluntly.

"I know there are risks involved – _big risks_ – but if we don't do this, we'll end up like the show _Firefly _or _The Cape_. Our ratings may be good now, but in a few months, who's to say the station heads won't cancel us, for no other reason than that we're mediocre instead of crazy popular?" Berry Hudson, the head writer debated. His idea was exciting and insane – there was no denying that – but if it worked… their show would be the top of the line. Right up there with _Opera_.

"Berry…" Tom warned.

"Just give it a chance!" Berry encouraged. "If it doesn't work, it's my ass in the oven, I get that. But just imagine if it _does_…" he trailed off, letting Tom think it over before his excitement pushed the man to say no on principle. And Tom did consider it, objectively. He kind of wanted this to happen as much as Berry did, on the inside. But someone had to be the sane one in this industry full of artistic whackos. Nevertheless, he could at least understand that the show needed a pick me up.

"I'll give you one episode – _not live_." Tom exaggerated. The last thing they needed was for this to go balls up on primetime.

"I'll make sure you won't regret it." Berry assured, feeling the adrenaline build inside him.

He was going to make this happen, _no matter what_!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normally, Roxanne would have jumped at the chance to be interviewed on live TV, especially on a primary channel like channel 8, but _Heart of Destiny_ wasn't a show that would interview you about your life and career, nope. They wanted to help her find the 'love of her life', like they had for other couples. She didn't disagree with the idea of the show, it was actually quite wonderful in her opinion, but to be forced into it like she was, she felt slightly violated and extremely peeved.

Her love life was no one's business, thank you very much.

On the other hand, maybe it wasn't the worst thing in the world. It wasn't like she had time for romance between her pursuit of her career and the constant showy kidnappings. Though she didn't appreciate the fact that she was going to be made to have dates and very personal interviews on TV, at least this might give her the chance to actually have a good time outside of her never-ending work schedule.

And, she was still getting paid her normal salary, plus a little bonus on the side for her troubles. All in all, it could be ten times worse…

She could have been chosen to be a contestant on _Fear Factor_. At the thought of that, she shivered. No matter how many times she been threatened by Megamind with horrendous heights and "deadly weapons", nothing would scare her more than if she had to be locked in a plastic casket full of water with no way out.

It wasn't like she was afraid of water or anything either, she was actually a fairly good swimmer. But being trapped like that, feeling like there was no way out and not even a smidgen of air to breathe, was terrifying.

_Good thing Megamind doesn't get his villainous ideas from reality TV shows,_ she shook her head, almost gratefully thinking, _He may be somewhat unoriginal, but at least there's that._

After tossing her keys on the table, she pulled her laptop bag off her shoulder. She plopped down on the couch before pulling out the survey that Mr. Darius had given her, saying it was from the _Hearts of Destiny_ show as a pre-requisite to her involvement. He had given her the rest of the afternoon off to complete it, and told her that the show directors needed it by tomorrow morning.

So she curled up with the twenty-page packet and got to work, wondering all the while if her participation was going to be worthwhile or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megamind dismounted from his flying motorcycle atop the apartment building Roxanne lived in. He opened the roof door with the broken lock (a previous courtesy he left for Minion and himself) and activated the holographic watch before alighting the stairs down to her floor. This time he was disguised as the building's custodian, a tall, brown-haired, lanky individual with menial good looks and pale skin. He passed someone in the hall, probably one of Roxanne's neighbors, who nodded his head upwards sharply in a gesture of recognition. Megamind attempted to imitate the man, but felt embarrassed doing so and got a weird look in return.

It made him walk faster. _Curse these human greeting rituals, they're impossible and unnecessary._

The villain looked around as he approached Roxanne's door and quickly picked the lock. No one saw him. Once inside the apartment, he deactivated the watch and glanced around, not seeing the reporter. Megamind was sure she was at home, though. The brain bots had shown him so not ten minutes ago with an infrared scan.

He wondered around a bit before reaching the bedroom, still not seeing her. He heard something move behind the last closed door he hadn't checked yet and decided he wanted to attempt to scare her before knocking her out with the spray. Megamind hid swiftly in the closet – a kind that had white vertical folding doors with permanently down-turned blinds like some windows he had seen. _Perfect._

This way he could see the best moment in which to strike.

A few moments alone in the room gloating with anticipation later and Roxanne emerged from behind the closed door. Megamind found that he was the one surprised.

She walked out wearing nothing but a towel. How the hell could he have missed that she was in the bathroom taking a shower? Now he couldn't jump out and scare her – he was liable to get himself murdered! Roxanne frustrated and annoyed he could take, but a pissed off Roxanne was a demon from hell. At least, that was what he found to be true through a painful experience the year before…

His horrified reminiscing ceased with all other thoughts when Roxanne let the towel slip from around her body. Megamind couldn't remember seeing a more beautiful, tantalizing sight before in his entire life. Her silky skin, the droplets that still travelled along her luscious curves, her gentle but defined muscles moving sensuously as she searched threw her chest of drawers for something comfortable to wear…

_Something to wear… Dear Evil Heavens! Please don't let her look in the closet!_ His panic only grew as his frustration at not being able to see her better conflicted with the desire to get aware from a potentially fatal situation. He had to strain himself not to hyperventilate for the chance that she might hear him breathing.

Through some amazing stroke of luck Megamind had never heretofore experienced, Roxanne pulled all her clothes from the drawer and got dressed. He couldn't make himself look away even though he knew he should… it wasn't right for him to peep on her like this…

_You're evil Megamind, you don't care about what's right!_ His mind screamed at him, _besides, it's not like she'll ever know…_

By the time he was done arguing with himself, she had left the room. He sighed softly as he heard the TV in the other room turn on and allowed himself to open the closet doors. Closing them behind him, he went over to the window of her bedroom. With the watch re-activated, he climbed out the fire escape and made sure to close the window up before heading back to the hover cycle.

And that was how he flew home to the Evil Lair that day, with his proverbial tail firmly between his legs.


	2. Chapter 2 Pilot Episode to Kill For

Four days after Roxanne turned in the survey to the studio, she was backstage and being prepped by a makeup artist named Karina. As she gazed at herself in the bright bulb mirror, she couldn't help but sigh. The show was starting in ten minutes.

Karina gently styled Roxanne's hair, and chuckled slightly at the face Roxanne's reflection was making. "I didn't think that a TV celeb like you would be nervous," she commented.

"Never been one for reality TV or game shows, to tell you the truth," Roxanne frowned. "I have a sinking feeling that I'll gonna regret having said yes to this deal, though," she confessed to the amiable stylist/artist.

"Everyone feels that way when they get back here," Karina told her conspiratorially. "Be grateful you haven't gotten sick or broken out in hives. That's happened too." She shook her head, remembering how hard it was to hide the red splotches on that one women's face.

"Yeah, don't think stage fright is going to be my problem here." Roxanne bit her lip, worrying over her past relationships. "The spot light is not the place to pick up a romance."

Karina saw one of the stage managers signal that Roxanne was needed in the next five minutes. Lighting had yet to work with her. "Well, life can surprise you, Miss Ritchie. Don't shut yourself down completely to the idea," she said. "I'll give you a few minutes to prepare by yourself, I'm sure that you'll need it."

Roxanne nodded. She was glad for the time alone. After Karina left her side, Roxanne pulled her phone out of her purse. She called a number from her contact list that she hadn't for nearly two and a half years.

Almost immediately, a woman answered. "Hello Roxanne. It's been a while." There was a hint of sadness in the greeting, but otherwise Roxanne could tell the other was glad to hear from her.

"It has, Amelia. I'm sorry that I haven't been in contact recently…" Roxanne took a deep breath and prepared herself.

"That's fine dear. I know how busy you are with your work." Amelia answered kindly. There was a moment of polite inquires about each other's lives, then Roxanne dove straight in.

"I need to ask if you would be okay with me bringing Andy up on TV again," She said, adding, "It would be for the foundation,"

Though Amelia knew that Roxanne couldn't see her, she smiled widely. She almost wanted to laugh at how nervous the reporter seemed, but knew it would be highly inappropriate and taken the wrong way. The girl was too kind and too vulnerable about the subject for her own good, in Amelia's view.

"That would be lovely dear. Any publicity and donation would be appreciated." Amelia said, almost professionally. "And you needn't have called, I don't mind at all."

"I just wanted to make sure," Roxanne replied, almost meekly. "Anything I can do for the foundation or for you-"

Amelia cut her off, "You have no idea how much that means to me, how much you mean to me dear. You're like the daughter I never had, Roxanne. Don't worry so much about me, though. I can handle a lot," she reassured her.

"Thank you," Roxanne said, trying to blink away any tears from ruining her make up.

"You're welcome," Amelia smiled softly again, and wished that she could have hugged Roxanne. The girl sounded so sad, even over the phone.

"Looks like they need you on stage." Karina interrupted. Roxanne said a quick goodbye to Amelia before hanging up and looking in the mirror to make sure she hadn't messed up her makeup. "You alright, hun?" Karina asked softly, placing a hand on Roxanne's shoulder for support.

Roxanne couldn't stop the second sigh from escaping her weary self. She stood after one last glance in the mirror and smiled at Karina. She admired the women's people skills, somehow her careful consideration made Roxanne actually relax a little. "I'm alright, thanks. You should be a therapist, you know?"

Karina shared a grin with Roxanne. "You aren't the first to have said so. Good luck," she finished and shooed the newest contestant on _Hearts of Destiny_ away from the makeup station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The final countdown began. Roxanne and the show's host, Sean Days, had already discussed the order of events on the show briefly, so she knew what to expect on a scheduled basis. She was also informed that they wouldn't be shooting this episode live, just as a precaution and so everyone had time to get used to the newest season of the show.

It began with a close up of the host's face and the announcing music accompanied the MC's introduction of the show, "_And here's the match-maker himself, our natural born Cupid, Mr. Sean Days!_"

Sean smiled at the camera as he was given his cue by an off-stage operator. "Hello everybody! I can see we've had quite a turnout for the debut of our newest season, and I think we all know it's due to this reporter sitting beside me, a celebrity all on her own, Miss Roxanne Ritchie!"

The crowd went wild, pledging their love for Roxanne as she smiled and waved enthusiastically to the live audience. She was nearly overwhelmed by the exuberance as they yelled and cheered.

"What a welcome!" Sean laughed, "It seems they really like you, Miss Ritchie,"

She smiled back at him, saying friendly, "Call me Roxanne,"

"Well, Roxanne, it's a pleasure to meet you," when she offered her hand to shake, Sean took it in his and kissed her knuckles, making her flush lightly. The crowd whooped and whistled a little in response, and she giggled despite herself. It was turning out better than she had previously thought.

"Roxanne, I have to say you are the first celebrity we've ever had on the show. I'm glad that you were able to come down here to play with us on _Hearts of Destiny_. It's certainly been more exciting backstage because of it."

"I can hardly believe I'm here myself," Roxanne smiled sheepishly.

"I hope we don't disappoint," Sean replied enthusiastically, "But let's get the ball rolling. Based on a survey we sent to you previously, we've carefully selected the contestants and brought them here today. Now, would you like to meet your suitors for the show?"

Roxanne blushed and said with more certainty than she felt, "Bring 'em on!"

"That's what we like to hear!" Sean nodded once in her direction before turning back to face the cameras, "Let's bring them both out at the same time, and give Roxanne a chance to see her choice!" He waved his hand toward the two round platforms at the end of the stage in front of the audience. The floor of the platforms moved aside mechanically as the dramatic music played over the speakers. Two figures in shadow rose from underneath the stage, stopping once they were both level with the stage itself.

The lights went up as the music suddenly silenced.

Roxanne's eyes widened.

"So here they are Roxanne!" Sean presented them, "Now who will you choose to be? The heroine or the villainess?"

_No way!_ She thought incredulously.

"Metro Man or Megamind?"

The audience didn't have the same reservation as she did. In fact, some of them already had _posters_ rooting for Megamind or Metro Man and were jumping up and down screaming for them. The fucking audience knew about this and she didn't?! It angered her even further when she saw both the supers waving to the crowds, totally at ease with the situation, like it meant nothing to them. All primed and ready in their usual spandex and leather, just another day on the job.

She felt like one big joke.

"So Roxanne," when Sean addressed her again, she snapped to attention, quickly schooling her features in order to be presentable for TV. "What do you think? Looks like the audience agrees with our matches for you."

"I-" she had to clear her dry throat before she answered, "I have no words… This is certainly a _unique_ opportunity."

"And there you have it folks, looks like this is going to be the most exciting match-up of the century!" Sean grinned as the audience went wild again, "And we'll be back after this commercial break."

As soon as the red lights from the cameras blinked off, Roxanne flew off stage. The stage manager who had coordinated the show from the start actually blanched at the furious look on Roxanne's face as the woman marched toward her.

"_Get me your boss – NOW_!" she barked the order at a deceptively low pitched voice, but her tone had the stage manager Carl running away from her with a "Yes ma'am!"

Carl went straight to Berry, who had been placed in charge of all PR affairs as well as the contestants themselves. When Berry saw the nearly trembling stage manager request his presence on set, he knew what had happened. It wasn't five minutes later that he was walking the last few feet to Roxanne, holding out a hand and saying, "Hi, I'm Berry Hu-"

"Are you insane?!" Roxanne started on him without even letting him finish introducing himself. She didn't have to play nice and pretend to be polite, this was off-camera. "Did you think that if you kept this _stupidly_ dangerous idea a secret from me until the cameras were on that I'd actually go through with this farce? Is this some kind of _joke_ to you? _Cause I'm not laughing_!"

Berry had backed away from the pissed of lady considerably. It was partly due to the wild hand gestures and pointing in his direction, partly from the sheer volume of her voice, and just partly from the waves of fury he could feel rolling off of her. But he had dealt with angry people before, almost on a daily basis, so when she finally paused for breath between rants, he spoke up despite his fears of assault.

"Miss Ritchie, I know you're angry – okay you're pissed, I got that." He amended when he saw she was about to scream at him how much of an understatement he was making. "But this wasn't a bad idea – wait, just give me a second to explain myself." He had to stop her from interrupting him again, before he took a deep breath to steady himself and get the story straight. He was talking to a famous reporter after all.

"I didn't think of this until I got back your survey," Berry started, admitting he was the one behind it all. No use in trying to hide his brilliance, after all. "But I've read your survey and your resume, not to mention the reports you've done and that have been about you. And you know what I saw? A smart, endlessly brave, cunning and adventurous woman who was strong beyond belief. No ordinary man would be good enough for you, I knew. They would all be intimidated by your work and kidnappings and generally fierce personality. I couldn't think of anybody who could actually hold your interest past the first date that wasn't someone extraordinary in their own right. Megamind and Metro Man are the only ones who live in your area who really fit that bill."

"Let me get this straight. I was so _super special_ that the only men you could find to _put up with me_ was a guy who could break me into tiny pieces with his pinky and a convicted criminal with 46 life-sentences?!" Roxanne asked rhetorically.

"52, actually," a voice from behind her corrected proudly. She spun on her heel and saw Metro Man and Megamind standing there, both totally at ease.

"And you!" She pointed at Megamind with purpose as she stomped toward him, nearly forcing him to back away from her unconsciously before he firmly stood his ground, "How the hell did he convince you to come here for this? I get Metro Man, he's a media whore," She continued her tirade mercilessly, ignoring the weak protest Metro Man presented when she insulted him.

"Who's to say it's not another _e-evil_ plot to finally be rid Metro Man?" Megamind said in his defense, "Maybe I agreed just to rub it in his face that you were never with him even though he asked you out on a date," Megamind regained his composure and grinned maniacally, please when he found out the information. "Maybe, I know I can beat him at his own womanizing games," he finished the last part in a lowered, seductive voice, wiggling his eyebrows, before announcing aloud, "You will never know what goes on in this scheming genius brain of mine!"

Roxanne groaned. For the first time in all of her kidnappings, she actually wanted to scream at Megamind. She saw the intense look of determination on Metro Man's face as he watched Megamind speaking to her, and suddenly the super hero was right in front of her, holding both her hands in his.

"Roxie, I will save you from this villain's plans. I will fight for the honor of a chance to be with you so I can show everyone that evil will always lose and the hero saves the day." He said benevolently, as if he truly believed that she was in danger from Megamind. She almost expected him to stick his tongue out at Megamind, who only raised a challenging eyebrow in Metro Man's direction as he listened to him make such grandiose announcements.

"You've got to be kidding me," She said pointedly to Berry, gesturing with her eyes to the two 'supers', "These two are my matches?"

Berry saw where she was coming from, he really did. They were both ridiculous in their own rights, but amazingly enough, they both fit her psychological profile based on the tests they had used with the previous contestants. At the very least, she would never be bored in their presence.

"Miss Ritchie, please. I understand, I do, but we're both getting something out of this, and the more public attention, the better." Berry tried to reason.

"I knew it!" She said, pulling her hands from Metro Man's quickly and stepping back to where Berry was standing, "This is a total publicity stunt! You couldn't care less about matching me with someone I might actually get along with, just how many viewers you get!" She accused.

"Don't try that high and mighty shit with me, lady!" Berry said indignantly, "Isn't that also what you want? What the _foundation _needs?"

His forceful coercion immediately ceased and his debating spirit withered under the sheer rage that swept upon him when he caught her eyes. Berry gulped, wishing he could rescind what he had just said.

"You're right, _Berry_." Roxanne grit her teeth to keep from yelling at him again, "We both want viewers and popularity. I can agree with that. But understand this," she gripped his neck tie and pulled down sharply, choking him in the middle of an exhale, "You _ever_ try and use the foundation against me again, and not only will I break my contract and not finish the show, but I will dedicate my career to ending yours, is that clear, asshole?"

Berry nodded as he found he couldn't speak. She let go of his tie as soon as he did, storming past the on-lookers who had surrounded them in curiosity.

"Miss, the show still needs to be recorded-" someone tried to say.

"I'll be back in twenty," Roxanne yelled, not even turning around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megamind was surprised by the display. He had never seen Roxanne as angry as he just had, but there was something else. She had been annoyed and highly frustrated with the idea of him and Metro Mahn being on the show with her, but when the writer fellow had mentioned the foundation…

He never thought that someone could be that sad before today. Roxanne had done a fantastic job of covering up her sadness with anger, and he really enjoyed that threatening thing with the tie, but her whole being seemed to cry out in pain when she talked about the foundation. It wasn't something he would have noticed in another person, but he was closer to Roxanne than he was with any other human (not that that was saying much).

He wondered just what this foundation was. He had never heard her mention it before (but it was obviously a touchy subject) and he hadn't discovered anything about it when he had researched her. Maybe official records weren't enough… he made a mental note to do a deeper search into her past later.

Megamind saw that Metro Man was looking in the direction where Roxanne had stormed off, but the hero was swarmed with techies and backstage workers who wanted his autograph. Surprisingly enough, a couple of them approached Megamind as well. He was tempted to dehydrate them… but decided he wanted to stay and see what happened next. So he signed a few autographs and waited for the curtains to go up once more.


	3. Chapter 3 A Moment of Silence

"Roxanne?"

The reporter was sitting on the floor leaning against the exit door, staring blankly at the wall ahead of her. She started when she heard her name, turning to see Karina watching her from the end of the hallway. Roxanne stood up quickly, smoothing out her skirt as she replied, "Karina?"

"Are you alright?" Karina asked, "Not to be rude, but I saw you yelling at Berry…"

"Yeah, a lot of people did, unfortunately," Roxanne groused. "Sorry about that, by the way,"

"Don't be, Berry can be really full of himself sometimes." Karina admitted, "But still, I've never seen anyone get that pissed off at him before."

"I'm sure," Roxanne shook her head. "I was out of line, and I know it. But I can't shake this feeling that everyone sees me as some big joke. I mean, Megamind and Metro Man? Seriously?"

Karina shook her head, sighing. "I can see why you'd be so upset. It does look like some huge media circus."

"Exactly," Roxanne threw her hands up in the air. "It's bad enough that I have to see them as often as I do, but in this capacity?" She wished she could call the whole thing off right then and there.

Karina glanced at the weary reporter for a moment before deciding that she could give the girl some advice. "Is that such a bad thing, though?"

"What?" Roxanne asked incredulously.

"No, just think about it. Would this really be such a horrid thing to see through?" Karina knew she had sparked Roxanne's interest when she caught the surprised, thoughtful look on her face. "Really, when will you ever get a chance like this again? To see what's underneath their tights, so to speak?" Karina allowed a smarmy smile to take her lips as Roxanne raised an eyebrow in her direction, "You don't think they're taking it seriously? So what? Just go with the flow, it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks – they're the ones who pushed you into this in the first place! Have some fun with it!"

Roxanne looked at her quizzically for a moment, furrowing her brows together. _Have fun with it?_ She asked herself. Could she? It certainly was an interesting opportunity, and not one she should pass up. Her reporting instincts were burning for her to use this situation to her advantage, like when Megamind first started kidnapping her and she got official statements from him before Metro Man could come and take her home again.

Though their sudden appearance dashed all hopes she had of actually finding the romance she had been missing out on, everything else seemed to be working in her favor. The popularity, the chance to promote her career more, more face time with the villain and the hero… Yes… what the hell was she even moping about in the first place? Karina was right!

"You make a lot of valid points, Karina." Roxanne smiled mischievously. "I think it's time to get off my ass. Thanks for the pep talk."

Karina smiled back as the reporter started to walk back stage, "Anytime. And Roxanne?"

Roxanne half-turned back to face Karina.

"Knock 'em dead," Karina smirked, and laughed with Roxanne as they headed to the studio main room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

When Roxanne breezed past the super villain and super hero this time, she didn't spare them a glace. Both noticed that her expression was no longer darkened by the great weight of rage, and even carried a hint of a smile as she quickly walked back to the filming room.

Roxanne heard the audience murmuring excitedly amongst themselves, obviously happy to be there. Some sounded downright restless, but when they saw her on stage again, many cheered as if they thought she were some sort of rock star. She found herself grinning goofily and bowing deep, accepting their praise like she hadn't before.

"Ready to get back to filming?" Sean asked cautiously when she sat next to him on the couch again. He had heard her shouting at Berry then.

"Absolutely. Sorry for the delay." She smiled at him, much more at ease than when she first came out.

"Alright then," Sean smiled back, her enthusiasm infectious. He saw that the two supers had resumed their places on stage as well, and the host signaled to the camera operators to begin countdown.

"And we're back with the famous Miss Roxanne Ritchie, who has sportingly agreed to come play on our show, _Hearts of Destiny._" He turned from the cameras to face her, "I must say Miss Ritchie, I am honored be interviewing you. You are quite an incredible woman."

"Thank you, but really, you're too much." Roxanne flushed pleasantly. She was the one usually flattering her guests in the spotlight, not the other way around. It was an unexpectedly delightful change.

"Don't sell yourself short. Your career has been nothing if not outstanding and inspiring." Sean insisted. "But don't take my word for it. Let's let our viewers and our guests get to know the woman behind the news room at KMCP 8," The audience heartily agreed with hoots and clapping.

"You ready?" Roxanne nodded. "First question: Before you worked for KPMC, you were a reporter for channel 23, _Regal News_. What was the most exciting event you reported on when you were working for that station?"

Roxanne's eyebrow's raised, surprised at the in depth question. She had thought they were going to ask for her favorite color or something trivial. She took a deep breath, and considered her answer as a startling memory from when she was only 22 made her side ache in a phantom pain.

"Well, about half a year after I started working for _Regal News_, I stumbled on a gang war when I was doing a piece for a local bakery." The audience mumbled nervously, never anticipating this turn of events.

"I didn't want to just leave the piece I was working on, but I was a reporter at a news-worthy scene before everyone else. I told my cameraman to film some of the action while I called the police. After that, I started to give details of the scene when I heard someone yell out for help." Roxanne took a deep breath, not really wanting to share this story.

"When I looked around, I saw that there was a kid out side of one of the buildings, holding onto his shoulder. He had been shot. I quickly went over to him without thinking, and tried to lead him away from the danger. I was almost back to my news van when I heard someone shouting behind us. When I turned around…" She had to steel herself when some of the more painful imagery of her memories assaulted her. "There was a gang member standing not twenty feet from me. Still shouting, aimed his gun and shot me."

The audience's shock was nothing compared to the looks on Megamind's and Metro Man's faces. She had to admit, she was a little surprised that Megamind hadn't known, with all his illegal activities, surely he had hacked into her private records before?

"That's horrible." Sean said, losing a little of his show host bravado. "I take it the police arrived a little after that?"

"They did, not that I'd remember," Roxanne said ruefully, "There was only a few bright lights, people shouting at each other in the ambulance and ER. It was the single most painful experience of my life – not to mention the scariest."

"I'll say. Still, that has to be one of the bravest reporter instances I've ever heard of – right up there with those who volunteered to go to Iraq." Sean commented, before clearing his throat. "But, back to business. Why wasn't this reported on the news?"

"The footage before and after the shooting was. In respect of my privacy after I told them I didn't want to have that kind of thing on film, they made sure it never was released. It was used for evidence in the courts, but even that was kept away from media involvement. All in all, I have a lot of respect for _Regal News _for that, and it really was great place to work for."

"Any other stories like that from your career as a reporter?" Sean asked next.

"No, thankfully." Roxanne shook her head and snorted, "I get more than enough action being tossed around during a kidnapping as it is, which I'm sure everyone here already knows all about."

The audience and Sean laughed a little at her comment. She saw Megamind and Metro Man squirm a little out of the corner of her eye. "I understand that's where you get most of your popularity from. Tell me, though, with all the kidnappings and craziness in Metro City, did you ever consider quitting your job and taking an offer somewhere else?"

Roxanne actually laughed out loud at that one. "No way! Why report on regular crimes when you can get right in the thick of a comic book adventure?" Her laughter died down after a moment and she took a moment to reminisce. "Okay, that wasn't always the truth. In the beginning, I did want to move away from Metro City. But it wasn't from the kidnappings or being in danger, really. It was all the tabloid attention that really got on my nerves,"

"Tabloids? What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"Well there were a bunch of local magazines that were obviously trying to garner any attention they could to sell out. After the first few kidnappings, they kept accusing me of actually being a willing participant in Megamind's crimes, or of whoring myself out to Metro Man to get extra attention from him. It really disgusted me that they would violate any of my good standing just to generate gossip." Roxanne shook her head.

"I can see why that would frustrate you. I take it you learned to ignore them in the end?"

"Pretty much, it was either that or leave town."

Sean nodded before actually looking sheepish, "Now, I don't wanna pry too much into your privacy like some tabloid would, but this question is more about the reason you're here." When Roxanne waved for him to continue, he asked, "Have you ever been in love before?"

The question drew a bittersweet smile to her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Yes, Mr. Days, I have."

"Can you tell us a little more about the experience, who it was?" Sean pressed gently, finding that he genuinely wanted to know more about this woman sitting in front of him.

"Yes," She said surely, "His name was Andy, and I went out with him for three years."

"You sound like you're still very fond of him. How come you're not still together?"

"We met when we were sophomores in high school. A year after we started college, he got sick. When he turned twenty, he died. That tends to stop a relationship." She said a little bitterly. The audience was actually silent at this point, and she was stunned that they were actually showing a little respect.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sean said, placing a hand over hers on the couch between them briefly, outside of standard show protocol.

"Don't be. He's moved on to a better place." Roxanne smiled genuinely this time. "I firmly believe that. And it was actually because of the incidences surrounding his death that I became a reporter in the first place. However, while we're on the subject of Andy, I have an announcement of my own to make." She looked to Sean to see if he understood what the producers had agreed to letting her do on screen before the show. Sean nodded, and she turned to face the cameras.

"Andy died of bone marrow cancer because his insurance refused to pay for the life-saving procedure on grounds that it was experimental and not worth their time or money." She took a breath, "His mother and some other sympathetic individuals opened a foundation in his name, called the Willows Foundation. You should be able to see their number on the bottom of your screen. They are dedicated to helping those who need it get the life-saving treatments they need should they be unable to pay for it themselves or their insurance companies refuse to pay for. Call this number to make a donation of your choice, and thank you in advance for your kindness. Andy could not have asked for a better memorial than this."

Sean smiled encouragingly at the camera when it focused back on him. "Let's do everything we can to help. As well as any private donations that come from this number, any one purchasing a ticket to this show's live audience participation will be unofficially donating a portion of the proceeds to the Willows Foundation as well."

The audience went wild, glad that they had unknowingly helped the lovely lady on stage, and any cancer survivors they could. Metro Man, and even Megamind, were applauding her efforts for the foundation.

Sean grinned and announced, "Well that's all we have for you today folks. You've gotten to know our star, Miss Roxanne Ritchie a little better, and next episode we will be asking Metro Man and Megamind questions. Have a great night!"

The ending show music played as the cameras took random pans of the wild audience and caught Sean shaking Roxanne's hand in an enthusiastic farewell. She waved to the audience and walked off stage. There were a couple shots of Metro Man and Megamind waving to the audience too.

Once the cameras were shut off and the crew was packing up, Sean stretched back over the couch and looked over at the two supers gazing in the direction where Roxanne left. He laughed at the confused expression on their faces, causing them to turn their attention to him.

"You two have no idea who that woman is, do you?"

Sean shook his head, "It's sad how much time you spend with her and you don't get just how great she really is." Metro Man looked affronted, but Megamind was just sad, as if he was taking what Sean said seriously. He let them think about what he said without waiting for an answer, walking off stage himself. Both seemed a little peeved at the fact he just called them morons, essentially, but mostly, he could tell they were just too stunned at the woman behind Roxanne's reporter bravado.


End file.
